Our beautiful family
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Claire are married and expecting their first child! Follow this couple as they go through the ups and down of parenthood! I know it's different, but please try it! Please read and reveiw!


Note: ok, so this a jack and Claire story. Basically it's the future. Claire and jack are married. And guess what?! Claire is pregnant! It is their first baby, but not their last!

Claires pov

I, Claire brewer, married to jack brewer for 6 years now, got out of my black car. I was 5 months pregnant. I was at work. I'm a kindergarten teacher. I know! It sounds lame, but I love it! I love working with kids! I cant wait to be a mom! I had just got there. It was almost 9. Jack, my sexy husband, who is a doctor left at 7 in the morning. I walk into the school with my bag that I use for teaching and carrying my lunch that jack made me last night. It had what I was craving in it! He's such a perfect husband!

I walked into the school and into the classroom. "hey, Claire!" Julie, one of my best friends greeted. "hey!" I greeted back. "how are you?" Julie asked me. "I'm good. Jack and I have a doctors appointment today. We get to find out the gender!" I said, excitedly. "oooo! Milton and I find out next week!" Julie Squealed. She was almost 5 months pregnant. I was glad to not be the only one of jacks and my friends pregnant! Julie was my 2nd teacher. We taught the class together. It was fun to work with Julie! We were so close because of it!

3 hours later

It is now noon and lunch time! I have to leave for jacks and my appointment soon! I'm so excited! Julie looks up from me from the table she is sitting at with the kids. "shouldn't you be leaving?" she asks me. I nodded. "yep. Are you sure you can handle the kids?" I asked her. She nodded. "yes. Now go" Julie says, pushing me lightly. I laugh and walk out of the school. I get into my black car. Before I leave, I call jack. He picks up after the 2nd ring. "hey, honey!" I say. "hey, honey. What's up?" he says to leaving the school now. Have you left yet?" I asked him. "I'm about to leave. I was about to leave then you called" he told me. "sorry!" I giggled. "it's ok. See you soon" he told. "see you soon. Love you!" I told him. "love you too! Bye!" he told me. We both hung up. I pulled out of the parking lot. He sure does know how to make my day better.

30 minutes later at the appointment

Dr. Jones walked into the room. I was sitting on the chair slash bed thing. Jack was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I wasnt scared. I was super excited and when he tickled my hand it calmed me was super happy! I couldnt help it! Jack and I were about to find out what we were having! We could finally start getting ready. We could pick out a name, get the nursery ready and buy everything we needed! Dr. Jones walked over to jack and I. "hi, jack! Hi, Claire!" she greeted. "hi!" we both greeted. "how are you guys?" she asked us. "good!" we both said. "are you ready to find out the sex?" she asked us. "yes!" we both said happily. "all right Claire, you know the drill" dr jones said. It made me laugh. She put the cold blue gel on my stomach. "that's cold!" I exlcaimed. Jack and dr jones laughed. Dr jones put the remote like thing on my stomach. " all right! Let's see what this little baby is!" dr jone says, as she try's to figure out what were having. "you're having a girl! Congrats!" she cheered. Jack and I shared a passionate kiss! We both wanted a girl! Jack wanted a girl because he wanted a daddy's girl, someone to play pretend with, someone to teach right from wrong, someone to protect and someone that wouldbe just like me. I wanted a girl because I would be able to do her hair and dress her up and do girls things with her. I'd also be able to help her mold into a beautiful long woman. I could not wait!

Jack and I waved to dr. Jones as we walked out. "so.." I started. "oh here we go!" jack groaned. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "what is it?" I asked him, as we walked over to where we both parked our cars. Jack had a blue ford fiesta. I had gotten him it for his birthday. He loved it to pieces! "you always say that and next thing I know, youre giving me the list!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. I can't help but giggle. "ok. Ok. Give me the list" he said. "there's no list. I just want to pick a name and go shopiping for ocean" I told him. "ocean? I love it!" he exclaimed. I put my hands on my stomach. "then that's her name. Hi ocean. I'm your mommy" I told her. Jack put his strong hands on tole of my stomach. "and I'm your daddy, ocean heavan brewer" he told ocean giving her her full name. I lit up and passionately kissed him. "I love it!" I cheered. "I knew you would!" he said smiling. "now, back to buisnnes" he said, going back to putting his hands on my stomach. I giggled a bit. "anyways, so I'm your daddy and your mommy and I love very much. We both can't wait for you to get here! I can't wait to meet you and watch you grow up into a bueatiful young woman" he told her, making me smiling as she kicked at Nsi voice. "did you feel that I asked him. "yeh I did. It felt beautiful!" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

I know is is not your usual couple, but I thought I would try it. Please reveiw andii will update ASAP!


End file.
